Things I'll never Say
by Akemi Lynn
Summary: Tipico yaoi Milo Kamus.....tentativas de humor
1. Default Chapter

Things I'll never Say  
  
Eu queria escrever essa fanfiction há muito tempo...Mas só agora resolvi criar coragem para postar ^-^'..bem ela é Yaoi...Milo X Kamus...e..se vc não gosta desse tipo de fic por favor não leia , eu não quero receber mais ameaças de morte XP (já bastam as que me mandaram por causa da fic de digimon)  
  
*Os:Essa fic é em homenagem as minhas autoras favoritas Senhorita Mizuki e Bélier, apesar de não conhece-la pessoalmente foram as fics delas que me inspiraram ^-^ beijos para vocês Mizuki-chan e Bélier-chan!!!(perdão pela intimidade...e..SOU FÃ DE VOCÊS!!!!)  
  
Por muito tempo esperei demais dos seres que vivem ao meu redor...sempre objetivei a perfeição, não admito falhas, afinal para quaisquer cavaleiros ela pode significar sua vida, ou a vida dos outros seres que vivem na terra. Cobro-me todos os dias "Vou ser o cavaleiro de ouro de aquário" "Não posso errar, pois um erro pode me matar.."  
  
Agora, questiono-me se isso está certo....não é a primeira vez que me pego pensando em desistir, para que todos esses sofrimentos?   
  
Devido à proximidade dos torneios pelas armaduras de ouro treinamos como condenados, exigimos o máximo de nós mesmos todos os dias, quer dizer... esse outro a quem me refiro é aquele que está sempre ao meu lado..meu mais próximo amigo e sei que posso confiar...Milo...  
  
Existem muitos jovens talentosos que, assim como eu, buscam a sagrada armadura e serem guardiões de Athena, mas os com quem tenho mais proximidade são Mu , Aioria e seu irmão Aioros que completa um ano como cavaleiro de Sagitário , Shaka (não pode ser considerado uma proximidade já que ele nunca fala com ninguém...mas gosto de ouvir seus conselhos), Saga que se formou cavaleiro junto com Aioros , Shura e Milo....  
  
Os torneios começam em breve, junta-se com o calor infernal da Grécia aquela multidão que deseja ver a morte de pelo menos um na arena...Todos brigando por um espaço para ver nós nos matando lá embaixo ....chega a ser meio engraçado...é mais divertido ver os espectadores lutando por ar ou para poderem se sentar nas arquibancadas do que nós mesmos lutando.....  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Milo:Está perdido em suas teorias filosóficas Kamus???Não lembro de conhecer nenhum filósofo francês....  
  
Kamus:Sartre (não lembro se é assim que se escreve)....era um grande filósofo francês...  
  
Milo:ah...Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer!  
  
Kamus:Sim....eu.já vou dormir....se conseguir...  
  
Milo:Por que se conseguir?  
  
Kamus:Não acho que vou pegar no sono tão facilmente....  
  
Nisso Milo se senta ao seu lado  
  
Milo: Há há ha..eu sei o que é isso!Ou ta pensando em mulher ou é a ansiedade do torneio!Acontece...depois da primeira luta passa...  
  
Kamus: (corado) É...mas a primeira luta é daqui uma semana....  
  
Milo:Eu também mal posso esperar para entrar em um ringue!* começa a socar o ar*  
  
Kamus:Enquanto você aguarda as lutas...eu queria nem ter que passar por elas.....  
  
Milo:HÁ!E espera que a armadura de aquário caia...do céu...como presente de Kami pelas suas boas ações????  
  
Kamus:Não seria ruim..  
  
Milo dá um leve tapa na testa de Kamus  
  
Milo:Cai na real!Nós vamos lutar!E vamos vencer..você vai ver..eu até já posso me ver vestido com a armadura de escorpião!  
  
Kamus:Não sei se te chamo de tolo ou de ingênuo......  
  
Milo:Ora!Só porque eu acredito nos meus sonhos!Veja...você também deve ter algum não é..quer dizer..alem da armadura de Aquário..deve ter mais algum...que segredos escondem o tão misterioso futuro cavaleiro de aquário? Milo faz uma careta e fala de uma forma assustadora  
  
Kamus:Eu não tenho segredo nenhum!E..pare com essa careta!Me dá arrepios!  
  
Milo:Ah!Num confia em mim depois de todo esse tempo????Isso que é amigo ein?????   
  
Kamus:Não é isso..eu não tenho segredos mesmo...  
  
Milo:Tais brincando?????Não pode ter como único objetivo de vida ser cavaleiro não é???  
  
Kamus:é só isso que tenho agora....  
  
Milo nota que Kamus ficou com um ar melancólico   
  
Milo:Ih!Ta lembrando da França de novo não é?Eu sou um anta mesmo...Vim aqui te fazer dormir e acabo te deixando assim..  
  
Kamus:Você não tem culpa....você tem me ajudado muito ....  
  
Milo:Posso ajudar mais....  
  
Kamus:O que disse?  
  
Milo:Nada!Nada!!Nadinha mesmo!!!!  
  
Kamus:Bem..obrigado pela conversa eu..vou me deitar agora....*DROGA!Por que tenho que ficar nervoso assim logo de noite!!*  
  
Milo:Boa noite.....Vê se não sonha com nenhuma Marie.....  
  
Kamus:Por que isso?  
  
Milo: Ahn..eu ouvi dizer que é um nome comum na França....  
  
Kamus:é mesmo.....mas não tem nenhuma Marie ta legal?  
  
Milo:Sei....mas de qualquer forma ....é para não desconcentrar da luta....  
  
Kamus:Obrigado Milo....  
  
Milo:^-^   
  
Kamus vai para o seu quarto  
  
Milo:Milo seu idiota!VocÊ não falou nada de novo!!!!Seu burro!!!(começa a socar a própria cabeça)  
  
Milo vai para seu quarto também 


	2. 2 cap

Ai eu nem tô acreditando nos coments que eu recebi eles me deixam muito felizzzz  
  
Bélier:Obrigada viu!Eu adorei o coment ...espero que goste desse cap...sou sua fã!!  
  
Aya Mikage:Muito obrigadaaaa Aya chan!!!Eu adoro vc!!!  
  
Marin the sage of spirit:Brigadaaaaa migaaaaa.....mal posso esperar pra me encontar com vc dia 15!!!!!!!!!falta uma semanaaaaaaa  
  
Senhorita Mizuki:Tmb sou sua fã!!!!!!!Muito obrigada pelo elogio ..e vou tentar fazer captulos maiores tá?é que o Yaoi só começa agora!! Rizada maléfica psicopata   
  
Kamya-sama:Eu juro que essa é a ultima fic que eu faço que tem nome de musica da Avril Lavgne..-"''e se chama assim pr causa da song fic que tem no final....só para te esclarecer....  
  
Larissa-chan:O Universo alternativo do Mú de do Shaka vai sair sim!!Eu num desisti!!!E que tá meio dificil...mas assim que eu acabar eu posto Ok??Sei que vc vai gostar!  
  
Dia seguinte.....  
  
Homem 1:PEGA LADRÃO!  
  
Homem 2:Não fuja!!!Covarde!!  
  
Milo para e se vira  
  
Milo:Você me chamou do que???  
  
Homem2:Covarde!Não tem coragem de lutar contra nós !  
  
Milo:Ora seus!  
  
Milo começa a elevar seu cosmo  
  
Homem1:Olha o menininho...nós somos cavaleiros de prata!Não vai nos derrotar...  
  
Nisso o segundo homem começa a desferir golpes contra o abdômen de Milo, terminando com um chute arremessando-o contra a pilastra   
  
Homem 1:Viu..não tem a mínima chance!  
  
Milo com um pouco de dificuldade:Você só falou..ele foi o único que me bateu..por que não tenta?  
  
Homem 1:Está duvidando da minha força????  
  
Milo:Eu cansei de deixar vocês brincarem comigo...Vocês vão apanhar um pouco agora.... Milo eleva mais o seu cosmo  
  
Milo desfere contra os adversários uma seqüência de chutes e socos, deixando-os imobilizados pela velocidade de seus golpes...  
  
Milo:Viram só?  
  
Homem 1:Co..co..mo está no chão com grandes hematomas   
  
Milo:Olha...você está simplesmente falando com o futuro cavaleiro de ouro de escorpião...entendeu?(como sempre modesto)  
  
Homem 2:Se ..eu....fosse...você...teria mais cuidado com o que fala...  
  
Milo se vira e vai embora  
  
Kamus:Parece que não se cansa de brigar com os cavaleiros de prata.....  
  
Milo:Nem adianta vir me dar bronca!Eles começaram..e além do mais..comparados a nós..eles são ínfimos....  
  
Kamus:Você provoca!  
  
Milo:Eu provoco????  
  
Kamus:Eu vi bem quando você pegou as coisas daqueles cavaleiros.....  
  
Milo:Eu..eu só peguei emprestado!  
  
Kamus:Sem pedir!  
  
Milo:e sem intenção de devolver..mas..bem..olha...eu até deixei elas lá de volta....  
  
Kamus:É mais...  
  
pensamento do Milo  
  
Xiiii..lá vai ele começar com aquele papo furado ...se eu fingir que não estou escutando..ele para vai embora irritado e acaba...  
  
Kamus:Presta atenção no que eu digo Milo!!!  
  
Milo:...  
  
Kamus:MILO!  
  
Kamus perde de vez a paciência e desfere um soco na cara de Milo  
  
Milo:Quem te deu o direito de me socar????  
  
Kamus:Você deve prestar atenção no que eu digo!  
  
Milo:Quem disse???  
  
Kamus:Ora!Você deve prestar atenção nos meus conselhos...afinal..sou mais forte que você e posso lhe ensinar alguma coisa...  
  
Agora Kamus tocara na ferida de Milo..seu orgulho...a coisa começa a esquentar..  
  
Milo:Vamos ver se você é tão forte!  
  
Milo agarra Kamus pela gola da camisa, nisso Kamus tem tempo de atingir escorpião em cheio com um soco tipo gancho no estômago  
  
Milo:uhg..  
  
Kamus:Desista...você não tem chance.....  
  
Numa tentativa meio que desesperada Milo se joga contra Kamus com todo o seu peso..uma tentativa meio frustrada de levanta-lo acima dos ombros, mas os dois acabam se enroscando e descem rolando uma ladeira...ainda desferindo socos e chutes, bem mais leves comparados aos anteriores.  
  
Era uma cena no mínimo hilária,Kamus tentando de todas as maneiras se soltar com socos no rosto e na barriga do escorpião, e Milo se prendendo cada vez mais na cintura de Kamus para dar golpes mais baixos se é que me entendem..mas não se podia fazer nada..afinal o orgulho do escorpião já estava ferido o suficiente para suportar isso....  
  
Quando chega ao final da ladeira...ambos exaustos ...Milo se senta sobre a cintura (mais precisamente o baixo ventre como diz a K-chan) de Aquário e apóia as mãos em seus ombros para mante-lo deitado no chão...  
  
Kamus:Milo.....puf....isso não tem mais graça...já chega!  
  
Milo começa a remexer a cintura no colo de Kamus  
  
Kamus arregala os olhos  
  
Kamus muito surpreso:Milo!O que..o que você ta fazendo.....  
  
Milo:A..relaxa um pouco....eu quero ver uma coisa......  
  
Realmente as suspeitas do escorpião se confirmaram...quando sente despontar um certo volume na calça do futuro cavaleiro de Aquário...  
  
Kamus:MILO SEU DOENTE!  
  
Milo:Ih..relaxa......  
  
Kamus vira o rosto de vergonha  
  
Milo segura Kamus com umas das mãos e com a outra puxa seu rosto para que posso encara-lo   
  
Kamus:Eu não estou gostando dessa brincadeira!Pare já com isso!!!  
  
Milo:Isso é o que você diz..mas será que é verdade? apontando para a calça de Kamus  
  
Kamus já deixou de estar vermelho há muito tempo!Estava verde..azul..amarelo.....  
  
Milo:Tem alguma coisa para me dizer Kamus?  
  
Kamus:Eu tenho sim!Você é doente!Você tem um problema sério!  
  
Milo:Só eu?  
  
Kamus: o que?  
  
Milo:Eu tenho um problema?Você tem um problema meu amigo..seu problema é meu problema!Nós dois não somos tão diferentes não é Kamus?  
  
Kamus estava pronto para sair daquela posição no mínimo desconfortável quando ambos os jovens ouvem uma voz....bem familiar para ambos....  
  
Afrodite:Olhe mestre Shion o que eles estão fazendo!!Bem na frente de todo mundo!!!!  
  
Kamus se levanta rapidamente...ainda não se sabe qual cor prevalece no rosto de Aquário.......  
  
Afrodite:Deviam ter vergonha de fazer isso aqui !!!  
  
Milo:Sim...devíamos fazer iguais a você dentro de um quarto..a diferença é que gememos bem mais baixo....  
  
Kamus:Não estávamos fazendo nada ta legal!!!!  
  
Afrodite:Mais é claro que não.... aponta para a calça de Kamus  
  
Kamus:Estávamos discutindo!  
  
Afrodite:Sim....sei bem que tipo de discussão é essa....  
  
Milo:Será que o mestre Shion não ouviu.?...  
  
Kamus:AINDA BEM!!!  
  
Afrodite:Hunf..não pensem que eu vou deixar isso passar.....Vocês vão ver só...... Afrodite se vira e vai embora   
  
Afrodite quer se tornar cavaleiro de ouro de peixes...duvido muito que não consiga pois os outros adversários são bem medíocres........  
  
Shura:Eu te disse que você não ia conseguir nada......  
  
Afrodite:Você não prescisa ficar com ciúmes Shurinha......eu só quero ver até onde isso vai!  
  
Shura:Vai tentar mesmo correr atrás de Kamus?  
  
Afrodite:Eu não sou de desistir queridinho....e já disse que não precisa ficar com ciúmes....  
  
Shura:Como se isso fosse possível.....  
  
Afrodite:Ficar negando isso só piora sabia?  
  
nisso Afrodite se aproxima dando um beijo rápido nos lábios de Shura e vai à direção tomada por Kamus 


End file.
